


Hot Chocolate and Kids Movies Won't Clean the Kitchen

by Reserve Course Writer (ReserveCourseWriter)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: /two explosions later/, Comedy, I mean it was meant to be a comedy but I doubt my comedic abilities so, Kaito: let's make some hot chocolate :), M/M, Saihara: what the hell this is the third time this week, contains one (1) swear word and a raunchy comment courtesy of Iruma but otherwise it's pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReserveCourseWriter/pseuds/Reserve%20Course%20Writer
Summary: Shuichi Saihara comes home to a kitchen covered in all manner of confectionary, from chocolate on the fridge to marshmallows on the ceiling.God damn it Kaito.





	Hot Chocolate and Kids Movies Won't Clean the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I love Saimota, so here's my contribution to this ship! This was for a school assignment, so I couldn't Turn Up the Gay(tm), but it's fairly shippy. It can also be seen platonically if you want, but despite my previous statement, *it gets pretty darn gay near the end*.  
> I hope all of you enjoy, and thank you for deciding to give this fic a chance!

Saihara looked over the mess that used to resemble his kitchen and wondered where he went wrong. The counter was covered in all manner of edibles; marshmallows, chocolate buttons and- were those lollipops? Kaito had a lot of explaining to do.

He walked into the living room that he and Kaito shared, where the wanna-be astronaut lay on the couch, watching Toy Story and channelling Buzz Lightyear like there was no one watching. The reason for that was that he thought there was nobody watching. He thought Saihara was still at work.

“Kaito, what happened to our kitchen?” The detective asked, in a tone that suggested that this wasn’t the first time this had happened. Kaito jumped at his voice, surprised by his roommate’s sudden appearance. “Saihara?! When did you get back?” He hurriedly picked up the remote and turned off the TV, pretending he wasn’t watching a movie for kids and totally not almost crying at the end.

“My shift ended half an hour ago, like it always has. More importantly, what kind of bomb did you use on the kitchen to turn it into that mess?” Saihara pinched his nose to show just how fed up he was of his roommate turning their apartment upside down. He couldn’t go one week without having to buy some replacement furniture. Kaito was lucky that his job as an astronaut paid well, or Saihara would have considered making him get his own place.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kaito said, in a way that screamed ‘I know full well what you’re talking about but I’m going to pretend I don’t because I already threw an action figure at one of your mirrors and I don’t feel like getting in trouble again.’ 

Saihara fought the urge to groan at the other’s pitiful lies. “Lying won’t help, y’know. I’ve spent enough time around Kokichi ‘King of Liars’ Ouma to know a liar when I see one, and it doesn’t help that you couldn’t lie well if your life depended on it.” 

At this point, Kaito caved. He knew this was a battle he wasn’t going to win. “I tried to make some hot chocolate for myself and it got a little out of hand.” “A little out of hand?! Kaito, there are marshmallows on the ceiling! How did you ever manage that? And didn’t I ban you from the kitchen since that time you tried to make toast and ended up setting the house on fire?” 

“In my defence, toasters don’t come with instruction manuals, I didn’t know how to operate it.” The astronaut was sweating now. “Instruction manuals- Kaito, it’s toast! You don’t need an instruction manual!” By this point, Saihara was getting frustrated. He really did enjoy Kaito’s company, but some of the shit he pulled on a daily basis made it hard not to wonder how he’d managed to survive this long.

“W-well, I did manage to make some in the end! And it tastes pretty great!” At that, Kaito pointed at the two mugs on the coffee table. Saihara looked at the mugs quizzically. “Why did you pour out two mugs of it? If you wanted more, you could have just used the one mug and refilled it.” Kaito started to look sheepish at that. “I, uh, I made some for you. Y’know, I wanted to watch some really cool space documentaries or somethin’ with you.” Saihara chuckled at that. “We can watch Toy Story if you want.” The look of happiness on Kaito’s face was priceless. “I’ll go get blankets to make us comfy!” At that, he was off like a shot to his bedroom, on his way to retrieve his fleeces and pillows. 

Saihara looked at the TV, still turned off after Kaito had been discovered watching Toy Story. Seriously, who did he think he was kidding? The man wore space-themed slippers everywhere he went, there was no way he was actually a grown man. As he reached for the remote to turn it back on, Kaito came bounding into the room, space-themed blanket tied around him like a cape and many more blankets than needed in his arms. He was also carrying his space-light, a projector that coated the ceiling with imaginary stars.

“Let’s do this!” He said joyously, jumping onto the couch with such force it was a wonder that it didn’t break. Then again, he’d had an inventor reinforce it so that it could withstand the raw power that was Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars. While the inventor had made some comments about ‘What are you two gonna be doin’ on that couch that you need it that strong, huh?’ with some suggestive eyebrow wiggles, he appreciated the help she provided. Saihara sat down with considerably less force than his roommate had, putting the remote down on the table.

What he really should have expected was for Kaito to throw at least 5 blankets and pillows at him at once, but he didn’t, and thus got knocked sideways and buried by a cannonball of blankets. As he sat upright, he heard a lacklustre apology from the astronaut. “Sorry dude, but hey, at least now you’re all cosy, right? Y’know, I’ve always thought that you should get warmer, you’re always so cold.” “That doesn’t mean you need to throw 3 blankets, 2 pillows and a duvet at me. That’s more likely to knock me out than warm me up.” Saihara sighed, but he appreciated that his roommate cared. 

“Still!” Kaito huffed, looking undignified. “Anyway, I’m gonna go back to the beginning of the movie. The ending wouldn’t affect you if you didn’t understand the lore, y’know.” Kaito, stop repeating things that Saihara says to try and sound posh. “You could just explain it me, you don’t have to re-watch the entire movie-” “Saihara, I am watching this movie and both of its sequels in their entirety with you and you cannot stop me.” Kaito’s face portrayed a look of determination, showing Saihara that if he doesn’t watch these movies with him, their workout is going to be 30 minutes longer than usual.

Saihara felt the strange urge to laugh at his roommate’s dedication to this franchise, but he just nodded instead. “Alright then. Let’s get started.” He picked up both his mug and Kaito’s mug, handing Kaito the one that belonged to him. It wasn’t that hard to tell which was which, with the ‘No. 1 Roommate’ and ‘aliens are real they stole all my other mugs' decals respectively. He knew it was a bad idea to let Kaito see that custom mug website. Now his cupboards were filled with the strangest mugs you could ever imagine, one with only the phrase ‘yeeeee’ on it.

As the movie started up, Saihara spoke up. “You know, if you want to learn how to make hot chocolate, I could teach you. Christmas is coming up, and it’d be a nice treat to know how to make.” Saihara, what on earth are you doing. You saw the kitchen earlier, you know that if you even attempt to make something like that with Kaito you’ll probably either need to buy a new microwave, a new house or call in the maid and tell her what happened while she stares at the destroyed kitchen in disbelief.

“I’d love that! It’d be so cool, I could like, make little spaceships out of marshmallows and put them in!” Seeing Kaito’s excitement, all Saihara’s apprehension vanished. If it’d make Kaito happy, he could risk a new kitchen.

While they watched the trilogy of Toy Story movies and Kaito spoke all of Buzz’s lines at the same time with all the passion he had in him, Saihara realised that while Kaito was all-around a bit of a tornado, both in his numerous emotional rollercoasters and the damage he caused, he couldn’t have asked for a better roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, that was a thing, huh?  
> The characters are probably pretty OOC, but I was pushed for time while writing, so I blame it on that.  
> Any and all comments are appreciated, and I'm always a slut for feedback.  
> Seriously, seeing any comments on any of my fics makes me feel incredibly happy, so please do that!  
> I hope you all have a wonderful day, and thank you for reading this far!


End file.
